The Dysfunctional Family
by nebulaswriting
Summary: A family you'd never imagine being together. Let alone getting along under one roof.


This was a commission request from a good friend of mine and I hope you all enjoy the story. I do not own One Piece but I did make something with this story XD Rose, Catherine, and Annie are all not One Piece characters. I am Rose though :3

* * *

* _ **CRASH**_ * the sound of books and metal hitting against walls could be heard all throughout the large home. It wasn't even passed two when Law and Kid were fighting again over some matters.  
"I swear Eustass-ya you keep letting those infernal devices of yours laying around I will dissect you!"  
Kid was cackling on the other side of the room with one of said little devices in hand, a tiny wind up robot.  
"Not my fault you don't know how to watch your step. Especially with your head always in those useless books Trafalgar."  
Law gritted his teeth preparing to start another fight with Kid. One that could possibly destroy part of the house, again.

While those two were causing a ruckus, Catherine and her three brothers were getting dinner prepared. Well more like C and Sabo were getting dinner ready. Ace and Luffy were eating almost everything that the two pulled out.  
"Ace Luffy stop eating all the food. We need to get dinner started before mom wakes up. They need their sleep from dealing with those two destroying everything and you two eating all the food."  
Sabo smacked meat out of Luffy's hand and hit both boys over the head with a newspaper. Trying his best to shoo them away while Catherine was finishing up putting the food in the oven.

Even with all the commotion and crashing, Rose stayed fast asleep in their study. Laying on the couch with their head resting comfortably on their husbands lap while he tried ignoring everyone else. It eludes him how this all happened. Being Kids basic "father figure" automatically made Rose his parent when they wedded years ago. Once he married Catherine along with Law then the little family grew. Since Rose was unable to have kids they decided to adopt three brothers. At first having a big family was amazing and felt good. Now though it's become annoying and taxing but it made his wed happy and that's what mattered to him.

Looking down at his love he knew that this the life he was meant to have. Even with the constant fighting around the house. Speaking of fighting, he could feel the house shake from Kid and Law throwing around those little wind-up toys and books from the library.  
' _They damage those books Rose will kill them._ '  
He chuckled at the thought of those two being lectured again. Rose may be shorter than most but they sure are strong. Surprised everyone but learned their lesson.

* _ **CRASH**_ * "That better not be a bookcase…"  
Looking down at his love, he decided it was a good idea to check on them. Picking their head up and placing it on a pillow. Before heading out the room kissing their forehead. Hoping they stay asleep for a little bit longer before dinner. Making his way to the library he passed by the kitchen and peeked in there.  
"How's dinner coming along? Luffy I see you. Put the ice cream back now."  
Luffy reluctantly place the tub of ice cream back where he found it. Pouting back to his seat next to an equally pouting Ace, who was reprimanded for trying to sneak more food from the counter. Shaking his head and finally making it to the main library he didn't have to open the door to hear the commotion on the other side.

Before he could open it, the doors swung open with both men tumbling out punching and rolling on the floor on top of each other.  
"I have no idea where you came up with that idea! Catherine prefers me not you!"  
"You're mistaken Eustass-ya. It's I she likes more. I'm not a mindless brute only thinking about what's in my pants."  
"I'll kill you you bastard!"  
Killer could feel the headache growing. He should have stayed in Roses study but no, he had to make sure they didn't destroy anything too badly. Peering into the library there wasn't too much damage just all those little robots and stray books on the ground.  
' _I'll make them clean once they're done fighting….. If they stop._ '

From the kitchen Sabo was keeping a watchful eye on his brothers while Catherine did her best to break up her husbands from destroying anything in the hallway.  
"Guys guys! Stop fighting already or you'll wake mom. They need their sleep you know."  
Killer's headache only seemed to grow especially when he heard glass shattering. Turns out their tumbling made them crash into a vase and sake drinking set they got from Usopp and Zoro, Roses friend Annie's husband and her drinking buddy. They were gifts for Christmas that Rose treasured since they were from close friends.  
"This isn't good."  
Everyone froze seeing the shattered glass. Not sure what to do or how they should fix it.

Suddenly from the direction of the study they heard a door opening and knew Rose had awoken. Both scrambled up from the floor while Catherine went to get a dust pan to sweep up the pieces with Sabo's help. Killer look at the two beaten up,  
"Clean up the library quickly."  
Both men listened and started putting books back in slots and robots on shelves to decorate the place apparently.  
' _Better there then on the ground I guess._ '

By the time Rose arrived from the hallway the shattered pieces were picked up and most of the books put away.  
"Hey what was all that noise? I heard stuff crashing in my sleep."  
Kid and Law were about to confess to their fighting when Luffy leaped out of the kitchen all excited,  
"Oh just some fun times! By the way dinners almost ready."  
Rose just smiled at the young man and ruffled his hair.  
"Alright. I'll take that foe now but you two," pointing towards Kid and Law, "Will clean up and fix what was broken. Tomorrow though. We have dinner to wat now."  
Both let out a sigh and relaxed. Relived Luffy jumped in when he did.

With that everyone headed into the dining room to enjoy the dinner prepared. Rose knew they broke the vase and sake set. Good thing they had an extra set just in case. They were no fool just wanted to spend time with their wonderful family.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please check out my other stories and blog :3 thank you again.


End file.
